This invention relates generally to emissive, flat panel displays including displays using organic light emitting devices and other light emitting devices.
Emissive displays emit light that may be perceived by the user. Organic light emitting devices may use polymers or so-called small molecules. These materials may economically produce tri-color displays.
In many cases, the light emitting displays are modular or formed from a plurality of tiles. The tiles may be abutted side-by-side into an array. Each tile may produce a portion of an overall displayed image that results when all of the images from the constituent tiles are viewed in combination. In many cases, the tiled displays are more economically fabricated and are easier to transport.
The light efficiency of the emissive displays may be lower than with other displays. Of course, the amount of light that any given display produces may be increased by driving the display with more current. However, this may adversely affect the lifetime of the display. Therefore, it is most desirable to obtain the greatest possible external light efficiency for a given drive current from a given emissive display.
Especially with tiled displays, it may be important to increase the contrast between light emitting and non-light emitting regions. Moreover, because the tiles abut one against the other, there may be non-light producing areas between adjacent tiles. Thus, it may be important in some cases to blend the regions between emitting display areas into the overall displayed image.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to build a emissive displays.